


The Bar

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, Fantasizing, Sexual Tension, Smoking, chris evans - Freeform, chrisevansxreader, eye fucking, flirting with Chris evans, pool cue, the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar handsome stranger and a woman play a game across a bar, leading to sexual tension and anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

**The Bar**

My eyes cross the bar. I have that shivering feeling that someone is looking at me. Standing in the dark next to the pool table, I see him. He's there, in jeans, tshirt, sexy leather jacket, seriously considering me. Half paying attention to his friends, who have to keep reminding him to play. He absently strokes his dark beard, other large hand cradling the cue ball, twisting the white porcelain full in his grasp as he contemplates his game. I force myself to look away, focus on my friends. I should be listening to them. I sip my straw, tasting the sweet whiskey and Coke. I'm not paying attention to the talk around me. I might be a little drunk on whiskey. I can feel the eyes again, following the curve of my arms, my breasts, my face. It's him.

He's laughing with his friends, god his laugh is adorable. He checks to see if I'm looking, his eyes darken as he searches me. I pretend not to notice and fail. Take another sip. I can't stop glancing over now, my hair covering my eyes, the table edge pressing into my waist as if it's holding me in place. I watch his lips as he takes a drink. He catches my eyes as he licks his lips. I imagine those lips taste like beer and sex. He crosses the table, lines up his play, shoots. Makes the shot. Smiling, laughing, not looking at me. But he’s grasping the pool cue, his fingertips running over the shaft of it. He's stroking the shiny, light wood, his own fingertips rubbing as they cross. Holy fuck. He knows. Another sip of my whiskey, another draw on his beer. All I can think of his lips crossing my body, his tongue against my clit. My nipples harden under my blouse, legs widen under the table.

My friends ask why I'm distracted and I try to look away, defer them. But I unconsciously glance towards his direction. They gasp- _is that Chris_ _Evans?_ I nod. All I can think is yes, and I have to have him.

I decide to go to the bar to order another drink. He follows me. The tension builds as he stands behind me. If I step back 2 feet he'd be against me. I can feel him between the space. The energy vibrating between us, my skin flushing, oh god I can smell him. I can hear him breathing as my chest rises, my heart is racing. I want to touch him. He has his hands in his pockets, he's entertained by this game. A challenge. He leans towards me. I can feel him waiting for my signal, the space between us closing. I bite my lip and close my eyes in the delicious anticipation.

What will he do next? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All work is property of evansrogerskitten 2016.
> 
> Anticipate a follow up piece soon...


End file.
